Friendship and Support
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: After all, she was supportive of them. Surely they would be supportive of her. (Human AU. Slash. ActaeonShipping. Genderfluid!Celebi. Corny title means corny fluff.)


**A/N: GAY MARRIAGE IS LEGAL IN THE U.S. AND I SO FUCKING HAPPY.**  
 **Okay, I've calmed down and I might as well right some nice fluff with Celebi and her homo friends to celebrate.**  
 **Warnings: Human AU. All of the homo. ActaeonShipping and genderfluid!Celebi. Pointless corny, cliched fluff. Also, I hoped I did a decent job portraying a genderfluid character. If not, I would like some tips on how I can make it better cause I really don't want to offend anyone or make it seem awkward.**  
 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything other than my stupid headcanons and stuff.**  
 **Other: As a pansexual, I am very happy to hear the U.S. legalize marriage equality. Happy Pride Month, everyone.**

* * *

The pink-haired girl bit her lip as she watched her friends celebrate. She began to wonder if now really was a good time to come out to her friends. Right now, it is their time. They are getting married after all. Then again, it is just the proposal and the wedding will most likely take months to plans but still... She didn't want to seem selfish.

"Hey, Celebi?"

The aforementioned girl snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, hello Wigglytuff. What's wrong?"

"Don't you wanna come over and congratulate your buddies?" Wigglytuff asked, grinning. "I mean, you were the first one to know about their relationship."

Celebi smiled. "Oh, I will. Don't worry. I'm just... Waiting for the perfect opportunity."

The teacher giggled, patting her on the back, saying, "If you say so," before walking back to the little celebration going on.

 _If only you knew..._ Celebi sighed. She nervously fiddled around, waiting for everything to die down. She stared at the small crowd in front her. They seemed like they were swarming the newly engaged couple, cheering and letting out happy remarks... Among other things which led to an angry greenette smacking them. Celebi chuckled as the group began to make what she can only assume was a plan for a get-together.

"We need to have a party!" Sabyleye cried.

"Oh my god, yes!" Sunflora agreed, clapping her hands.

"Me and Croagunk will get the food!" Bidoof and Croagunk hi-fived each other.

"Alright! Party at my place!" Wigglytuff added.

Celebi snickered. Of course they would immediatly plan a party. Much to Dusknoir and Grovyle's dismay and plans for a later party, everyone agreed to it and started to disperse from the scene. Except...

"Hey, Celebi. Is something the matter?" Dusknoir asked, approaching the girl.

Celebi bit her lip. _Here's my chance..._

"Does wanting to tell you guys something count?" She replied.

Grovyle raised an eyebow. "Depends on what it is."

Celebi opened her mouth, but soon closed it. _Damn it._ She honestly didn't know what was preventing her from saying it. After all, she was supportive of them. The second they admitted they loved each other, she was happy for them. They would surely be supportive of her. Yeah... _Yeah!_ They would never desert her because of her gender identity. Celebi took a few breathes before clearing her throat.

"O-Okay, I have two things to tell you guys..." She started. "First... It's about time you put a ring on it, Dusknoir."

The noirette blushed as Grovyle laughed. "W-Well, I, uh..."

"I mean seriously, it took you long enough," Celebi continued.

"It sure did," Grovyle chuckled, pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

Celebi rolled eyes. "Now, secondly... I..."

She began to trail off.

"You what?" Grovyle asked.

The pinkette was unsure what to say, fear still eating her. She sighed, feeling slightly defeated. "You... You guys love me, right?"

The couple looked baffled at the questioned.

"Of course, you're our best friend," Dusknoir replied, confused.

"Y-Yeah, why would you think otherwise?" Grovyle added.

"It's just..." Celebi lowered her head. "It's just... I'm afraid you guys won't accept me. I-I mean, I accepted you two so surely you would do the same for me, but..."

The girl sighed, turning around to face away from her friends. _What am I doing..._

The couple stared at their friend, then at each other, as if trying to process what was happening. The situation seemed to repeat for a while, until it finally it them. Nodding, they approached her.

"Celebi... Like you said, we love you. You're one of the greatest friends we could ask for," Grovyle exclaimed. "Whatever it is you have to say... We will still support you, just how you supported us for so long.

Celebi blinked, turning to face them. "...Promise you won't laugh and leave me?"

Dusknoir smiled. "Of course."

The pinkette contemplated for a while. She nodded, whispering a tiny 'okay' before fully facing her friends. "So... I've been... Having thoughts concerning my idenity and... After some time I... I finally came to terms with it... And..."

She paused. The couple beckoned her to continue. "I'm genderfluid."

For a while, the two said nothing. They looked at one another, then their friend. "Okay."

Celebi stared. "O-Okay...? Th-That's it? Y-You're not bothered by the fact that sometimes I'm a guy, other times I'm a girl, or both?"

"We're okay with it," Grovyle simply stated, smiling.

"S-So... You... You guys don't hate me?" Celebi asked, voice almost quivering. "Y-You don't hate me?"

Dusknoir gave her light hug. "We are friends, right?"

Celebi felt like crying right there. "...Y-Yeah..."

She wiped a tear away. "T-Thanks. To both you."

Grovyle rubbed her back, shaking his head. "We should be saying that to you. You've stayed with us until the beginning. So we may as well do the same."

"He's right," Dusknoir added. "You're our friend, and we have thank you for that."

"You guys have been saying thank you since day one..." Celebi muttered, smirking. She swatted her friends away. "Come on. Let's get to that party. I think I have something to tell the others." She paused. "Do you think they..."

The couple smiled. "Don't worry."

Celebi grinned. "Of course, what am I saying..."

Before getting into her car, she looked at her friends once more. "Again... Thank you guys... I love both you."

Dusknoir and Grovyle nodded, smiles still plastered on their faces. Celebi returned the smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy shit I finished this in like, almost an hour and it's really short what the heck. But yeah. I've always wanted to write some fluff about ActaeonShipping with third-wheel Celebi but I was unsure how. So, of course, I decided on this. Now, in case you're wondering why I made Celebi genderfluid... Most legendaries don't have genders. In the PMD games, while their gender doesn't show up their in-game profiles, they do have a gender to refer to. Example, Darkrai doesn't have a gender but is referred to as male. Celebi doesn't have a gender and is referred to as female. I wanted to explore this so, bam.**


End file.
